This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having a connector body formed of two separate components.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a single piece plastic or metal female connector body having a stem portion formed integral with a retainer housing portion, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and the female connector body of a quick connector coupling together.
One type of retention mechanism involves use of a retainer in the form of a retention clip inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the rearward surfaces defining the slots, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as “horseshoe” retainers. An example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792, to Kalahasthy et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. The “horseshoe” retainer, disclosed in the '792 patent, permits easy release of the coupling without significantly increasing the complexity of the coupling. Application for U.S. Ser. No. 11/087,358 filed Mar. 23, 2005 disclosed various arrangements of connectors with horseshoe type retainers and a redundant latch/verifier. The disclosure of that application is incorporated by reference herein.
The quick connector coupling of the present invention provides the benefits of high heat application and crash resistance associated with a metal connector body while still provides the benefits of ease of manufacturing associated with an injection molded connector body. The arrangement of the present invention further provides the benefit of tailoring the quick connector coupling for a particular application by using the specific retainer housing and the specific stem best suited for that particular application. It is directed to the provision of a stem for connection element coupled with a separate retainer housing. This invention has application to myriad of quick connectors and is not limited to the particular connector used for illustration.